A Game Brings Love
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Rua and Ruka are bored. Guess what? They're gonna play SSBB! And they're taking Yusei and Aki along for the ride! Come on, you know you wanna read this.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's, although I honestly don't mind if someone buys it for me.

Sidenote: I'm always gonna have a sidenote. Umm, my last fanfic 'Impossible Love'…read it. It sucks for a first try, but I need suggestions. By the way, if you haven't played any of the Super Smash Bros. games, then you won't get any of the following fight scenes in this story. Anyway, on to the one-shot.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Let's play Super Smash Bros." said a bored Rua. It was raining heavily outside, and there was nothing to do. It was one of those 'it'll rain the entire day so you get bored' days.

"I'm tired of playing only you," sighed an equally bored Ruka.

"Let's ask the others to play then," said Rua, cheering up. Yusei may be great at dueling, but exactly how good is he at video games?

"Sure." The twins walked to Yusei's room, and knocked on his door. Yusei walked over to his door, leaving from his spot on the bed, and opened it.

"Hi guys. Whassup?"

"Hey Yusei! Come play a game with us!" shouted the twins together. Immediately another door opened, and out came Izayoi Aki in a loose t-shirt, and some khakis.

"What's all the noise? I'm trying to sleep," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Rua and Ruka wanna play a game? How about you? Wanna join?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, join us Aki-san," begged Rua.

"Yeah, please play with us onee-chan!" pleaded Ruka.

"How about it?" pushed Yusei. He wanted Aki to play so that he could be in the same room as her.

"Sure. What game are we playing then?" Aki said.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's the latest installment of the SSB series!" said Rua enthusiastically.

******************

About 5 minutes later, everyone was seated in the living room. Yusei was next to Aki, with Aki being next to Ruka. Rua sat on the floor, pretzel-style. Soon, the twins' wii was powered on, and everyone had a gamecube controller in their hands. Once the stock was set to 5, and the items were set to none, everyone chose their characters.

Yusei picked Lucas. Aki picked Marth. Ruka chose to play as Pikachu, while Rua chose to play as Ike, his favorite character. The battlefield chosen was Final Destination, and the game ensued. It took Yusei and Aki a while to get a hang of the controls, but once they did, they dominated the battlefield.

"I've got you Yusei," shouted Aki, lost in the fun.

"Oh really?" Yusei made his character dodge Marth's final smash, and then he threw Marth off the stage. Marth retaliated with a dolphin slash, then made his way to Pikachu. A side smash sent Pikachu and Ike flying. Ike recovered with an Aether, and then a side B sent Lucas flying high. Lucas came down, and while in the air, performed a down A smash. Ike was sent flying again, and got K.O.'d. Marth jumped in front of Lucas, performed a Side B chain, and then an Up smash sent Lucas flying once more. Lucas jumped once, and them a very well timed P.K. Thunder sent him thundering into Marth and a newly revived Pikachu. Marth failed to recover, and was K.O'd.

"Damn," Aki sweared. Minutes after minutes of this same madness went on. It was indeed much more than just a battle, more than a melee. This was an all out brawl.

******************************

After about an hour of playing free-for-all, Rua said,

"Let's play team battle. Me and Ruka vs. you two."

"Um sure!" said Aki. She wouldn't mind being paired up with Yusei.

"Why not?" said Yusei. He was grateful and glad to be on Aki's team.

And with that, another battle ensued. Yusei being Kid Icarus, Aki being Toon Link, Ruka being Marth, and Rua being, of course, IKE! (WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE!)

Kid Icarus flew around the stage, being handled professionally by the hands of Yusei. A side A mid-air smash sent Marth spinning. Another well-timed back smash sent Ike flying. Marth attacked Toon Link, who retaliated with a cooked bomb. An aimed boomerang kept Ike from coming back down for a while. Meanwhile, Kid Icarus was gliding towards Marth. A very careful defense stopped Marth from being sent flying. Kid Icarus was knocked away, and then Ike and Marth teamed up on Toon Link. Kid Icarus jumped up, and immediately began gliding towards the Fire Emblem characters. Marth saw Kid Icarus coming, but it was too late. A swift slice from Kid Icarus's sword sent Marth straight up and out of sight. Ike paused to run away, but Toon Link grabbed him and threw him up. Kid Icarus jumped up before Ike could recover, and an up smash in mid-air sent Ike straight up as well. Toon Link and Kid Icarus taunted at their revived opponents, and again the crazyness appeared. It was pure madness, with little to no time to think about what to do. You just had to do what you thought would work, and attack one smash at a time.

Soon, the twins said that they had to go pick up some groceries. They left Aki and Yusei alone to enjoy the game together.

"Hey Yusei. Let's have a one-on-one fight," said Aki, excited at the thought of being able to beat Yusei. Yusei blushed at hearing Aki say 'one-on-one', but he accepted her challenge. He chose Lucas once more, and Aki chose her starting character of Marth.

In the picto-chat stadium, Lucas and Marth were about to duke it out. Lucas started with a P.K. Thunder. Marth dodged Lucas, and then hit him a small side tap. Lucas, recovering immediately, jumped back and dodged Marth's next smash. He then did a down smash, knocking Marth away and effectively distancing himself from the enemy. Marth stood up, and immediately rushed forward. Lucas did a small jump, and a down A kick stopped Marth in his tracks. A final smash ball appeared, but was ignored by both players. Marth dodged Lucas's next attack, and returned with a dolphin slash, which was greeted with a hit to the head with Lucas's branch. A quick jump and an up b recovery left Marth right open, but Lucas ignored the opening, and waited for his opponent to stand up properly. Once said character did so, Lucas rushed in for a quick smash. Marth blocked the attack, rolled to the other side of Lucas, and threw him. In doing so, Lucas hit the Smash Ball and Marth got the multi-colored Final Smash Aura. Lucas was wide open for an incoming attack, and a final smash from Marth would have easily finished him off. But Marth couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why didn't you take advantage of that shot? You had me done for," asked Yusei, truly wondering why.

"Why did you ignore that opening? You could have knocked me out," asked Aki, her heart beating fast.

"Well…um…I…I-" Yusei stuttered. He began to blush, his face becoming a faint shade of red.

"I did it because…I could never bring myself to hurt you," they said together. They both blushed deeply, their faces becoming crimson red.

"I love you," confessed Yusei. He figured that this was as best a chance to confess than he was ever gonna get.

"I love you too Yusei," confessed Aki. She leaned closer to Yusei's face, and looked into his blue eyes. His eyes were the kind of eyes that seemed to pierce through you and see all the pain inside. The kind of eyes that could see past the outside shell of a person, and sees all the good inside. A few seconds later, their lips met and soon their tongues were dancing together. _So this is how Yusei's mouth tastes like. Peppermint. I love you so much Yusei, _thought Aki. She wanted this moment to last forever. They stared into each other's eyes, and soon they were in a heavy make-out session. They were so lost in all the touching and feeling and kissing and melting that they didn't hear the door open. Rua and Ruka stood there, mouths agape. Jack walked in a little later, and his mouth dropped to the floor. Then he donned a mischievous smile, and shouted,

"Ay Yusei! How good does she taste?" Aki and Yusei broke apart, and looked around. They saw Rua, Ruka, and Jack standing by the door. Aki and Yusei immediately turned completely red in the face, and smiled awkwardly.

"Awwww! Aki and Yusei are in love!" said Ruka. She was happy that they were finally together. Meanwhile, Rua and Jack jumped around singing 'Yusei loves Aki! Yusei loves Aki! Yusei loves Aki!' Crow walked in from the hallway, and then looked at the odd scene. Yusei and Aki were holding each other very close while laying on the couch, Jack and Rua were running around like kids, and Ruka was standing there smiling.

"What's going on here?" Crow asked.

"Yusei and Aki finally admit their love towards each other," explained Ruka. "Jack and Rua are just being immature."

"Oh, so you finally kissed her?" asked Crow. Yusei nodded, and Crow gave him a look that said 'way-to-go'. Crow made the others leave the new couple in peace.

"Well, at least they all know now," said Yusei.

"Yeah…Yusei. I love you."

"I do too." Yusei hugged Aki closer, and Aki squeezed herself closer to Yusei. Aki smirked, and ended up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's hard to believe that this all happened because of that game."

"Well, like they say, a game brings love."

End.

Author's Note: This is the end of the one shot. It didn't turn out to bad. Although, if you haven't played SSBB at all, then the fight scenes must of confused you to no end. Either way, it felt good typing all that. So Imma do another one of these soon. I like this fanfic stuff. Shoulda joined long ago. Anyway, review! Thanks.


End file.
